headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 131
"My Uncle... My Enemy?" is the title to the 131st issue of the first ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Ross Andru and inks by Frank Giacoia and Dave Hunt. It was colored by Petra Goldberg and lettered by Artie Simek. The cover art illustration was rendered by Gil Kane and Frank Giacoia. The story was edited by Roy Thomas. This issue shipped with an April, 1974 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. Synopsis This is it, True Believers! The wedding spectacular of the year! No, its not Petey marrying M.J. No, its not Bruce Banner marrying Betty Ross. No, its not Luke marrying Leia (which would just be weird). It's Aunt May marrying... Doc Ock?!? Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Ned Leeds * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Hammerhead * Various unnamed henchmen * Daily Bugle staff * Humans * Altered humans * Canada * New York :* Westchester County :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Upper East Side * Doc Ock's tentacles * Rifles * Web-shooters * Airplane * Helicopter * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman equilibrium * Superhuman strength * Christmas * Exploding building * Exploding vehicle * Priest * Smoking * Wedding Notes & Trivia * "ASM 131" redirects to this page. * This issue shipped to retailers on April 1st, 1974. Marvel.com; The Amazing Spider-Man #131 * Inker Dave Hunt is credited as D. Hunt in this issue. * Colorist Petra Goldberg is credited as P. Goldberg in this issue. * This is the twenty-first issue of ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' written by Gerry Conway. * The events of this story take place in late December. Spider-Man makes reference to leaving Betty Brant's Christmas party. Amazing Spider-Man 130 * Hammerhead actually refers to May Parker as "the Parker dame" in this issue. * Ned Leeds makes reference to Peter Parker's dead girlfriend. This would be Gwen Stacy, who was killed due to the machinations of the Green Goblin. Per Marvel's timeline, this happened only a short time ago. Amazing Spider-Man 121 * Hammerhead makes reference to Jean-Pierre Rimbaud, though he is called Arthur Rimbaud in this issue. Rimbaud was a Canadian lawyer that Doc Ock had killed. Amazing Spider-Man 120 * May Parker previously worked as Doc Ock's housekeeper. Amazing Spider-Man 113Amazing Spider-Man 114 * Mary Jane Watson makes reference to Scarlett O'Hara in this issue. Scarlett O'Hara is a fictional character and the protagonist in Margaret Mitchell's 1936 novel Gone with the Wind and in the later film of the same name. Wikipedia:Scarlett O'HaraWikipedia:Gone with the Wind (novel)Wikipedia:Gone with the Wind (film) * And yes, she kept the ring! Marvel Knights: Spider-Man 1 Reprints The story from this issue has been reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection * Essential Spider-Man 6 * Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 13 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 108 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * References